Bridget
Rothbart's Hag Bridget (or else called the Hag) is an old woman who was the henchman of the sorcerer, Rothbart. She is a secondary villain in the animated film, "The Swan Princess". Regarding the villains wars, Bridget does not have a significant role in most of the tournaments, although she made cameo appearances in some of them. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Captured Bridget, along with Rothbart, begin their sorcery witchcraft, until it was interrupted by Frollo's troops, who arrest the duo and make announcement that they must be executed, by orders of Judge Claude Frollo, who forbidds witchcraft in his dominain. Yet, Rothbart manages to free himself from his prison and taking his minion along the way, he punishes the judge by throwing him from a a high height. The Battle of Egypt Bridget appears during the battle of Egypt, when Rothbart transforms the boulders, that fell right to them by Maleficent's goons, into bubbles. She was shown popping some bubbles. However, the last bubble she popped, which was magical, caused an explosion, leaving Bridget a burned face. She was not seen afterwards. Non Disney Villains Tournament Bridget appears in the beggining of the war, in the fortress of Rothbart, when the sorcerer summons Lord Maliss and Saruman to his castle. Again, she was not seen in the later events of the tournament. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Bridget briefly appears as a cameo, alongside Rothbart, as the evil enchanter plans to overthrown Camelot's ruler, Morgaine Le Fay, along with the assistance of Ruber. She does not make another appearance. She reappears in modern era, alongside with Rothbart's associates, including Ruber, Clavious, and Zelda. Heroes Vs Villains War Finding The Black Cauldron Bridget makes a cameo appearance during the conversation of the Horned King and his allies about the Black Cauldron. She makes a cameo appearance, as Rothbart explains to the faction, about a magic genie, that it may show them the whereabouts oft the Black Cauldron. Ignited Later, the forces of the Horned King fuse up with Maleficent's to take down the heroes, once and for all. When one group of their forces meet Garrett's and Taran's friends, Bridget makes another appearance, helping the villains. Just as the Genie, freed by the influence of the Horned King, shoots an electric shot at Clavious, the sorcerer deflects the attack, though it targets Bridget, blowing her up. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Henchmen Category:Rothbart's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Team Evil Magic Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Swan Princess Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:CGI Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains war Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Sir Oswald Alliance in Villains War Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War Category:Living characters Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains